Namikaze-Senpai
by Minashi-NoBaka
Summary: Sakura sedang jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada senpainya sendiri. Namun dia takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya. Hei dia kan wanita! mana mungkin dia yang memulai duluan. [NARUSAKU] #PLAAKBADSUMMARY


**HALO MINNA SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN CERITA BARU. DAN UNTUK CHAPTER SFA SELANJUTNYA SABAR MENUNGGU YA! SELAMAT MENIKMATI!**

* * *

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

STORY by ME

PAIR: NARUSAKU

Main chara : Sakura H., Naruto U.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance.

Warning : AU. Typos. Boring. **SANGAT** Mainstream theme.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

* * *

 **Namikaze-Senpai**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**

Siang itu, sama seperti biasanya. Lagi-lagi aku mencuri kesempatan untuk bisa memandangnya. Dari balik layar laptopku, aku berusaha melihatnya saat dia sedang menikmati makanan dan juga minuman bersama teman-temannya. Meskipun hanya sekedar melihat dari kejauhan, aku sudah cukup senang.

Namikaze Naruto, tepatnya nama laki-laki itu, siswa tingkat dua yang artinya dia adalah senpai ku. Salah satu siswa yang dikagumi hampir seluruh siswi di sekolahku, meskipun nilai akademiknya buruk, dia sangat hebat dalam bidang lain, yaitu musik. Selain itu dia juga dikenal sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah, jadi tak heran kalau dia sangat populer. Dia juga sosok yang sangat ramah, Senyuman hangat dan gayanya yang rupawan, ditambah prestasi non akademiknya yang luar biasa benar-benar layak untuk dikagumi. Sepertinya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Beruntung sekali teman-temannya, bisa tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Sedangkan aku?

Oh iya, aku sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Nama ku, Haruno Sakura, aku adalah siswi tingkat satu di KSHS. Aku adalah gadis yang pintar, bukannya sombong, tapi lihatlah, dari seluruh angkatan ku, akulah murid pemegang peringkat satu. Selain itu aku juga dikenal sebagai gadis aneh. Aneh karena aku memiliki rambut yang aneh, kenapa bisa aneh? Karena aku memiliki warna rambut berwarna pink. Saat aku kecil dulu, selain karna jidat ku yang lebar, aku juga sering mendapat ejekan karena memiliki rambut pink ini.

"Ciee… Ada yang lagi memperhatikan kapten tim basket, nih" Tiba-tiba Ino, Sahabatku yang menghancurkan lamunan indah ku. Dan saat itu juga Namikaze- _Senpai_ melirik ke arahku karna mendengar godaan Ino ya g cukup keras. Aku pun langsung membetulkan posisi ku berpaling ke arah lain, lalu menunduk malu.

"Ishh.. _Pig_ , apa-apaan kau? Kalau dia melihat ku, bagaimana, hah? Aku kan malu." Aku pun merendahkan nada suaraku karena malu, lagi-lagi aku menjadi salah tingkah akibat perbuatan Ino.

"Heee.. Tuh, dia sudah melihat mu sejak tadi. Lihat, Namikaze- _Senpai_ juga tahu kalau kau, Haruno Sakura, selalu memperhatikan dia setiap hari. Dan kayaknya dia agak risih, saat kau melihatnya. Dia juga peka tahu." Ejek Ino kepadaku, sementara aku masih menunduk malu.

"Sudahlah. Lebih. Aku... aku ke kelas saja!" Aku pun segera menutup laptopku, dan segera meninggalkan kantin. Sementara Naruto-Senpai, menatapku dengan aneh dari kejauhan.

"Eh.. Hei, _Forehead_! Tunggu aku!" Ucap Ino yang mengikuti ku dari belakang.

Sejak perbuatan Ino waktu itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat Namikaze- _Senpai_ dari tempat yang berbeda. Atap sekolah. Iya, itu tempat yang tepat, aku bisa melihat seluruh penjuru sekolah dari atap gedung sekolah! Tapi semenjak tiga hari ini, Namikaze- _Senpai_ tak seperti biasanya. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya aku pun turun dari atap sekolah, dan pergi menuju gedung basket, menyelinap beberapa saat, lalu….

"Ekhem.. Lagi mencari siapa?" Tiba-tiba suara itu menghentikan langkahku. Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa laki-laki yang mengagetkanku itu karna aku terlalu fokus untuk menyelinap tanpa diketahui.

Aku pun menghembuskan nafas kesal

"Siapapun itu, yang pastinya itu bukan urusan mu!" Aku pun mendengus kesal.

"Begitu ya? Maaf bila aku mengganggumu, _tebayo_!" laki-laki itu mulai memajukan langkahnya menjadi tepat di sebelahku, meskipun aku masih fokus memandang ke depan.

"Ya pokoknya orang itu…" Aku menghentikan ucapanku. Tunggu, dia tadi menyebutkan tebayo? Dengan cepat aku berbalik untuk melihat laki-laki itu, seketika mataku membola dan jantungku berdetak cukup hebat.

"Na… Na.. Namikaze- _Senpai_.." Tiba-tiba saja nafasku menjadi sesak tidak seperti biasanya. Telapak tanganku pun basah oleh keringat yang muncul akibat kegugupanku bertemu dengannya. Aku pun menundukan wajahku sebentar, lalu membalas tatapannya meskipun ragu.

"Kau Sakura anak kelas satu, kan? Sahabatnya... Ino, iya Ino. Ino bukannya lagi di kantin, ya. Kau lagi mencari siapa di sini?" sesekali ia melirik arah sekitar yang hanya tersisa aku dan dia. Ia pun menyipitkan matanya melihat wajahku yang mulai gugup.

"Emm.. ii.. iya. A.. aku, aku." Aku pun menundukan wajahku seraya memegang erat buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi aku bawa.

"Oh, iya. Aku tahu kau. Kau yang menang Olimpiade tahunan bulan lalu, kan? Nenek Tsunade sering mencerita tentang mu. Ternyata kau sangat jago Biologi, buktinya bisa menang begitu." Aku pun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturannya.

"Oh, iya. Kenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto. Kelas 2-2. Kau bisa panggil aku dengan Naruto saja." Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum ke arahku, senyuman hangat.

Aku pun hanya menatapnya aneh, seolah tidak percaya jika aku akan menemuinya tiba-tiba di sini.

" _Go_ - _Gomen_ _senpai_ , Aku pergi dulu.." Aku pun meninggalkannya seketika.

Baru beberapa langkah, perkataannya membuat ku menghentikan langkahku beberapa saat.

"Santai aja, tidak usah gugup seperti itu." sindirnya seraya mengimbangi langkahku.

"Aku duluan.." Namikaze- _Senpai_ pun tersenyum manis kearahku, lalu mengacak-acak rambut ku dan meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung memandang langkahnya dari kejauhan.

Aku pun tersenyum senang mengingat kejadian pertemuanku dengan Namikaze- _Senpai_ , Semenjak pertemuanku dengan Namikaze- _Senpai_ , hampir setiap hari-hariku, aku semakin sering bertemu dengannya. Saat aku menikmati makan siang di kantin bersama Ino, saat itu juga Namikaze- _Senpai_ menatapku seraya tersenyum manis dari kejauhan. Saat ada pertandingan Basket di sekolah, ia bahkan sempat untuk menghampiriku sebentar meskipun hanya sekedar menyapa dan karna hal itu aku langsung mendapat tatapan kematian dari para fans wanitanya. Tapi aku tak peduli, semua kejadian itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia.

"Ciee.. Ada yang lagi Jatuh cinta betulan, nih. Jangan mimpi ketinggian lho, ntar kalau jatuh sakit." Ucapan Ino itu langsung saja membuatku tertawa ringan.

'Tapi, apa Namikaze- _Senpai_ tahu ya, kalau aku mencintainya. Apa Namikaze- _Senpai_ juga mencintai ku?' Aku pun memejamkan mataku pelan seraya menghembuskan nafasku berat. Lalu, pergi menuju Perpustakaan guna mencari buku untuk mengisi waktu-waktu kosong.

Namun, baru saja aku ingin mengambil buku yang ku cari, aku melihat Namikaze- _Senpai_ mengobrol cukup akrab dengan seorang perempuan yang cukup cantik, itu adalah gadis yang cukup populer di sekolah ku, Shizuka- _Senpai_ dari kelas tingkat tiga. Shizuka- _Senpai_ itu terlihat bahagia sekali, sedangkan Namikaze- _Senpai_ terlihat memegang sebuah bingkisan dalam sebuah kotak berwarna Coklat.

"Kau suka?" Shizuka- _Senpai_ tersenyum manis kearah Namikaze- _Senpai_ , Namikaze- _Senpai_ pun demikian.

" _Senpai_ , Aku suka. Aku bener-bener tak sabar buat menguapkan perasaan ku malam ini juga. Sekali lagi, arigato senpai?" Namikaze-Senpai menatap perempuan itu cukup dalam.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga tidak sabar melihat dia akan menolak mu seperti kau menolak ku." Shizuka- _Senpai_ itu membalas tatapan Namikaze- _Senpai_ dengan senyuman manis.

"Hei jangan seperti itu, _Senpai_!"

"Hahaha, bercanda."

Pemandangan itu benar-benar membuat dadaku menjadi sesak. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku menetes, dan badanku menjadi lemah seketika. Aku pun berlari meninggalkan Perpustakaan itu secepat mungkin. Saat berada di koridor, tiba-tiba saja Ino menghampiriku dengan secarik undangan.

"Sakura, kau dari mana aja? Aku mencarinya mu dari tadi. Ini ada undangan untuk mu, dari Namikaze- _Senpai_." Ino memberikan sebuah undangan ulang tahun, dan itu atas nama Namikaze Naruto. Aku pun hanya diam sesaat dan menyeka air mataku pelan.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" Ino pun memengang bahuku pelan. Aku pun menggeleng pelan dan mencoba tersenyum di hadapannya seraya mengambil undangan itu.

'Oh, jadi ini maksudnya. Dia mengundang ku ke acara ulang tahunnya. Jadi di acara ini juga dia akan mengungkap perasaannya pada perempuan itu, tepat di hadapan ku dan juga yang lainnya? Kau jahat _Namikaze-Senpai!_ Kau bener-bener tak peka dengan perasaan ku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu, Namikaze- _Senpai_!' Aku pun hanya membatin penuh lirih seraya melihat undangan itu.

* * *

Malamnya..

* * *

Aku terpaksa menghadiri acara itu akibat ajakan Ino yang tak mungkin ku tolak. Aku juga tidak tega menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Entah kenapa, malam itu Ino tiba-tiba saja memintaku untuk tampil beda, dengan gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi. Dia juga memintaku untuk tampil layaknya putri dengan mengubah seluruh penampilanku yang biasanya sedikit tomboy. Meskipun aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, aku pun hanya tersenyum ringan.

" _FOREHEAD!_ Kau cantik sekali. Pasti Naruto- _Senpai_ bakalan naksir sama mu." Ino sepertinya berlebihan memujiku. Padahal, Namikaze- _Senpai_ akan menyatakan perasaan nya dan itu bukan pada aku.

"Itu tak mungkin, _Pig_. Kau berlebihan.." Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum ringan seraya mengaduk-aduk ice cream yang disajikan hingga mencair.

"Perhatian seluruhnya…" Tiba-tiba Namikaze-Senpai pun naik keatas panggung dan mengambil alih acara. Semua tamu pun memandangnya penuh kekaguman karena malam itu ia benar-benar terlihat berbeda dan lebih dewasa.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk teman-teman seluruhnya yang sudah datang pada acara ini. Malam ini, selain acara penting dalam hidup ku. Aku juga mau mengucapkan perasaan ku pada seseorang gadis yang sudah berhasil mencuri hati aku dan selalu membuat ku berdebar ketika berjumpa." Tiba-tiba saja sorakan para tamu begitu ramai. Begitu juga Dina yang menatapku penuh kebahagiaan. Tiba-tiba saja nafasku merasa sesak, saat melihat Shizuka- _Senpai_ yang ku lihat di Perpustakaan tadi siap naik keatas Panggung menggunakan gaun berwarna putih.

"Kau jahat Namikaze-Senpai.." Ingin rasanya aku menangis melihat pemandangan ini. Perempuan itu tepat berdiri di sebelah Namikaze- _Senpai_ , Naruto- _Senpai_ pun menatapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Dan, perempuan itu adalah…" Suasana pun sunyi sesaat. Sedangkan aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku. "Perempuan itu adalah… "Haruno Sakura"

"..."

"..."

Tiba-tiba jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Aku pun menatap Namikaze- _Senpai_ yang saat itu menatapku dari atas panggung. Seolah tidak percaya bahwa yang Namikaze- _Senpai_ sebut adalah namaku. Aku pun terdiam membisu.

"Naik.. naik.. naik…!" Begitulah sorak para tamu yang hadir. Ino pun mendorongku untuk segera naik. Dengan rasa gugup dan malu, aku pun berjalan pelan untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Seketika itu juga Namikaze- _Senpai_ menarik tanganku pelan dan mengajakku tepat di tengah-tengah panggung dengan hiasan lilin yang begitu indah. Ia tepat berdiri di hadapanku, dan aku di hadapannya.

"Aku, mau mengatakan sesuatu pada mu, Sakura- _Chan_." Namikaze- _Senpai_ menatapku dalam. Namun, aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…" Naruto-Senpai menatapku dengan senyuman dalam. Sedangkan aku, menggelengkan kepalaku bahwa Namikaze- _Senpai_ hanya bercanda.

"Senpai bohong! Tapi Shizuka- _Senpai_ itu…" Aku mencari sekeliling tapi Shizuka- _Senpai_ yang aku lihat di Perpustakaan dan panggung itu tidak ada sama sekali.

Hanya aku, dan Namikaze- _Senpai_ yang ada di atas panggung berhias lilin itu

"Cuma ada aku, dan Kau di sini.." Namikaze- _Senpai_ memegang daguku lembut. Aku pun mencoba untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Ini buat mu… Kau, cantik sekali malam ini, Sakura- _Chan_." Namikaze- _Senpai_ pun memasangkan sebuah mahkota bunga yang begitu indah di atas kepalaku. Ah pasti itu buatan Ino. Aku pun menatapnya dengan senyuman bahagia dan rasa tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba alunan lembut mulai mengiringi kami berdua.

"Aku tak tahu begitu pasti, tapi aku cukup tahu kalau kita sama-sama memiliki perasaan. Maka dari itu.." ucap Namikaze- _Senpai_ dengan memberi jeda. "Haruno Sakura, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Aku hanya terdiam, dan aku yakin kedua pipi ku sudah memerah secara total. Rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi bernafas namun sekuat tenaga aku mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap matanya. Aku melihat sebuah keseriusan Dimata biru jernih nan tajam itu. Benar-benar mempesona.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" Sorak para tamu undangan lainya.

"Ayo _Forehead!_ Jangan malu-malu lagi!" Kali ini suara itu berasal dari sahabat ku, Ino- _Pig_.

Aku pun kembali menoleh untuk memandang wajah Namikaze- _Senpai_ lagi. " _Senpai_ , A-aku.. Aku mau, _senpai_." Ucap ku setelah mendapatkan kekuatan untuk bicara. Dia pun langsung memeluk ku dan mengangkat tubuhku sembari berputar-putar ditempat.

" _YATAAAAAAA ARIGATO_! SAKURA- _CHAN_! AKU MENCINTAI MU!" Ucapnya lagi masih sambil berputar-putar.

"KYAAAAA! TU-TURUNKAN AKU _SEN_ -KYAAAA!" Dia pun mendengarkan ku dan menurunkan ku. Dengan tak tahan aku langsung memeluk tubuh kekarnya. " _Senpai_! Aku juga sangat mencintai mu."

"Terima kasih, _tebayo_!" Ucapnya seraya membalas pelukan ku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Ehehehehehe... gaje abis kan? hahahaha...**

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


End file.
